It Started With a Whisper
by awriterofthings
Summary: Chloe tutors Beca.


**It Started With a Whisper**

Beca was sitting at her desk working on a mix when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Her body jolted at the sudden contact and she turned to glare at the intruder. She removed headphones and set them down. "Jesse what are you doing here?" She looked at Kimmy Jin's side of the room and saw that her roommate was gone.

"Kimmy Jin let me in and then she left, muttering something about how she can't stand anyone you associate yourself with." Jesse sat down on Beca's bed.

"That's Kimmy Jin. Lovely as ever." Beca turned her swivel chair around to face her friend. "Did you need something?"

"I'm about to have lunch. Want to come with?"

"I can't." Beca checked the time. "Shit!" The brunette stood up and began to straighten up her small space. "Chloe's going to be here soon. She agreed to tutor me. Actually, she forced me into agreeing to let her tutor me." Beca stopped in front of her mirror to make sure her hair was decent.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Jesse asked.

Beca shrugged. "Why don't _you _ask Aubrey out?"

"Touché," Jesse grinned. "But to answer that question, I'm afraid of the laughter that will commence upon me asking her out... and she kind of scares me."

"And yet you like her. Makes so much sense," Beca said, sarcastically.

There was a knock at the door and Beca went to open it. At the sight of Chloe, Beca's heart stammered in her chest. You would think she'd be used to the redhead's beauty by now but such wasn't the case. Chloe had the ability to take her breath away every time she laid eyes on her. Chloe grinned at the brunette and held up two cups of coffee.

"She comes bearing treats. I could get used to you being my tutor." Beca took the cup that Chloe held out to her. "Thank you."

"Anything for my favorite DJ." Chloe entered the room and spotted Jesse on Beca's bed. "I didn't bring enough for three, though. Sorry, Jesse."

Beca gestured to the door. "Jesse was just leaving."

"Yeah, I'll catch you Bellas later." Jesse left the room and Beca closed the door.

"I think he likes you," Chloe stated, nonchalantly as she set her cup down on Beca's nightstand.

Beca made a face of displeasure. "He really doesn't. He has a thing for someone else."

Chloe removed her jacket and placed it on the back of Beca's chair. "Do you want him to like you?"

Beca was confused by this random conversation but went along with it anyway. "Not at all. Jesse's like a brother that I've never wanted."

Chloe smiled at this response and got comfortable on Beca's bed where Jesse had been moments before. "Oh, okay. I was just wondering." She patted the empty space beside her. "Grab your math book and let's do this."

Beca picked up her textbook and sat down next to Chloe. "My head already hurts just thinking about math."

Chloe laughed. "It's not that bad. I'll make it fun for you. I promise." She winked at Beca and took the book.

Beca's mind went through a list of ways Chloe could make studying more fun before she forced herself to focus on not defiling her friend. This was going to be a long study session.

"Okay!" Chloe slammed the book shut and looked at Beca. "Break time!"

"Thank god!" Beca had been suffering and not just from studying. Chloe was very hands on in her tutoring methods; helping Beca write out numbers when she froze on a problem and massaging her shoulders when she got too tense. She shouldn't have been surprised seeing as how the redhead was never much for boundaries but every time Chloe touched her, Beca's body would react in ways that she didn't approve of. For example, blushing when Chloe placed a hand over hers to take control of the pencil. Chloe turned her into a mess without fail whenever they were together.

"Now you can teach me something." Chloe got up from the bed.

"Uh, what can I teach you?" Beca watched as Chloe sat down in her chair.

"Teach me how to mix songs."

"I'm a horrible teacher," Beca insisted.

Chloe pouted and raised the screen to Beca's laptop. "Come on, Beca, please!"

"Fine." Beca got up from her bed. "Choose two songs and I'll show you some of the basics."

Chloe clapped her hands together, giddily. "Give me a few minutes. I'll think of something."

Beca sat back down on her bed and pretended to busy herself with flipping through her textbook as she watched Chloe pick out songs to mix.

Half an hour later, Beca was standing behind her chair, leaning forward with her lips rather close to Chloe's ear as she helped the redhead remix the songs she had chosen. "Just push that knob up and listen to how the song fades in."

Chloe pushed the knob up on the soundboard and cringed at the sound coming from Beca's computer.

"Too high," Beca chuckled. "Down a little."

Chloe pushed the knob down a bit but the sound wasn't improving.

"Here." Beca placed her hand on top of Chloe's and slowly moved her hand down. "Like that."

"That sounds a lot better. You're so amazing at this. Did you teach yourself?"

Beca nodded but didn't remove her hand. "Yeah, I did."

Chloe turned her head slightly in order to look at Beca. "Can I tell you something?" She whispered.

"What's on your mind?" Beca asked, softly.

"You... like all the time," Chloe confessed.

Beca was taken aback at first but then a smile spread across her face. "I think about you a lot too." She continued to speak in a low voice.

Chloe turned around in the chair and stood up to face the brunette. She stared at her for a few heartbeats before leaning in to kiss the girl she had been crushing on for awhile. Beca's hand immediately went up to Chloe's face as she deepened the kiss.

Once the two broke apart to catch their breath, Beca knew she was probably grinning like an idiot. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that," she whispered. She felt like if she spoke any louder than the volume they had set, it would ruin the moment that they were having.

Chloe smiled. "I have a pretty good idea. And why are we whispering?"

Beca laughed. "I have no idea. You started it."

"Well, I'm just gonna go ahead and kiss you again."

"No objections here."

Chloe leaned back in and kissed Beca, studying quickly forgotten as the two lost themselves in each other.


End file.
